Greg Hellman
Warden '''Greg Hellman '''is the Warden at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. He is portrayed by Greg Vrotsos and serves as a reoccurring antagonist in Seasons 6 and 7. Personality Hellman has sociopathic tendencies and frequently abuses his power, injuring inmates and smuggling drugs into the prison. He does not appear to have a genuine liking or relationship with anyone. He has no sense of authority and no boundaries, forcing Gloria and Maria to make out. He also beats Taystee despite her begging of him to stop. He is corrupt and tolerates smuggling, selling drugs to inmates. He even tries to attack a non-inmate, Aleida Diaz. Physical Appearance Hellman is tall and balding, with an imposing demeanour. He has a creepy, cocky and frightening vibe and appearance. Biography Before Litchfield It is revealed that he had intercourse with his first cousin in Trapped in an Elevator. Season Six Hellman is first shown calling Taystee in her bunk, when she says she does not want any trouble, he provokes her to speak louder and then hits her in the gut claiming she was acting aggressively and was yelling. Hellman beats Daya as retribution for the deaths of COs Humphry and Piscatella, breaking one of her ribs and causing her to develop a dependency on oxycontin. When Mendoza attacks Ruiz on the exercise track, he handcuffs both of them to a wall and sprays them with cold water to "cool them off". He forces them to kiss each other for his own personal enjoyment, and does not allow them to leave until he is satisfied. When Aleida visits, she is angered as Daya is taken away. Hellman reacts violently and tries to pull Aleida and after Aleida criticises him, he is ready to hit her until Hopper intervenes. Hellman participates in the game of fantasy inmate that goes on amongst the guards throughout the season. He is seen to be a drug dealer and very corrupt, in ''Mischief Mischief ''it is discovered that he smuggles drugs through the kitchen, much like Mendez would. His smuggling route is later compromised by Daddy's plan and he does not help Daddy anymore, using Carol to sell drugs instead. He and Ward take Taystee to do her interview. He is visibly angered after she exposed the abuse she deals with. Later, he escorts Carol Denning, Red and Carol's ally to the salon and leaves them unattended, despite Red's pleas. ("Gordons") He later gets mad at Daddy for trying to find a new way to smuggle drugs. He complains and questions why women would ever get a breast reduction if they didn't have cancer. ("Break the String") He breaks up a fight incited by Creech and Gloria, he punishes Gloria with a shot and forces her to clean up, but leaves Creech alone. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") He is seen supervising while Taystee and Piper are in the salon. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") An angry Badison approaches him and he assumes that she wants him to smuggle more drugs in, but he states his burrito is already filled. She says that she wants him to dirty-up Piper's record. He states that he wants a blowjob, which Badison complies with, assuming he means her. He says "ew" to her and asks her to organise 'Mulan' and 'Jasmine' to give him one. She asks why he wants two. He states that is for him to know. He later indeed does give a fake incident report to Hopper, but Hopper ignores it as he wants Piper out to prevent her snooping ("Double Trouble") He later strolls down the halls singing the 'thong song' but repeats the line "love the way the booty go" which Piper, Nicky and Alex mock. He then takes C-Block to the kickball game("Be Free") Relationships Romantic *Charlene Teng, one known occasion *Shruti Chambal, one known occasion Friends *Daddy †(former) *Badison (allies, not friends) *Carol Denning †(allies/business partners) * Garza - They both take pleasure in Gloria and Maria making out. * Rick Hopper * D. Stefanovic Enemies * Tasha Jefferson * Dayanara Diaz * Gloria Mendoza * Maria Ruiz * Cindy Hayes * Aleida Diaz *Daddy * Tamika Ward - Got her fired. * Artesian McCullough -She is tired of Hellman's actions. * Piper Chapman * Alex Vause Trivia Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 6 Antagonists Category:Season 7 Antagonists